pokemonadventures2fandomcom-20200213-history
Blue
Blue is a girl with a brave soul, she has 5 friends White,Lyra,Dawn,May and Mei. She with the others love to get into trouble and cares about the others. Pokemon Wolf Stories She is first seen, when she with the others arrived in the town. Then they went to meet the town. Later Blue wanted to go to the forest, but White,Dawn,May,Mei and Lyra didn't agree but anyway they went. In the way they saw a dog with 3 scars on his front,all were shocked to see the his size. Blue wanted to return,but then whe wanted to keep going. Again on the forest they saw Red,Black,Kyouhei,Brendan,Ethan and Lucas. After meeting each other,Blue asked them why are they here,and they told them that they can transform into a wolf,Blue and the others got surprised but didn't fear to them,then Lucas told them about a big monkey who is killing dogs and maybe people, Brendan told them to stay at homw until they defeat that monkey,then Ethan told them that they will visit them, and White told where is their house. Then Blue told them that it was time to go and they leave.In their home he with Lyra were hoping to see the guys again. Then May showed the news to them and all were worried about the murders, so then Red and the others arrived,after Brendan,Kyouhei and Lucas left because Red told them to take a look on the forest. Then she with the others admited that they were wolves too and the boys were happy to heard that,and Blue stay near to Red. Later is seen when Brendan came and told them the situation she and her friends wish them luck,later she and the others were chatting until they heard a car May went to take a look and told them that it was their owners hurried Blue told them to go to their positions.When the kid told his father about a mate for them to have babies Blue and the others got surprised. When their owners went to shop they got fear to mate and have babies. Later she hears that White told them that Blue was old and she can have babies, angry she hit White comicaly.Later they were talking about leaving their owners but Blue thought that is gonna be a very hard decision to leave them or not suddenly they heard a knock and Mei went to see who it is but May said that if they keep seeing the boys often they can fall in love and means pregnant and everyone started to panic until Blue calmed down saying that they would never fall in love with them especially she them Mei opened the door reveling the guys. Red smiles at Blue making her to blush and faint.Minutes later she wakes up asking about what did she loose Red said to her that nothing had happened. Later they had to go because their owners will arrive soon so Red kissed Blue's cheek making her faint once more but this time standing up.Later they decided to go for a walk. In the city they meet their old friends Bianca and Max that were raised at the same kennel. They know about Red and his pack and they decided to go and visit them but in the way they got lost and they were surrounded by wolves and dogs and Blue and the others meet Hougen who wanted females to mate,Blue with the others except Max were carried,meanwhile they were carried Blue screams Red's name.In Hougen's house Blue and the others were worried especially Bianca,when a wolf came he told Blue to go with Hougen to mate,Bianca,Mei,Lyra,White,Dawn and May wanted to take her place but Blue told them that she will be okay.When she was with Hougen asked her if she was ready,of course Blue said no,just when Hougen start walking toward Blue,they heard someone break the window,then she saw Red infront of her and Hougen,Blue was happy to see him.Before Red and Hougen fight, one wolf came and told to Hougen that Sniper has been defeated, Red took this opportunity to leave with Blue.They arrived at the house and waited for the others. When Black arrived and told them about Kenny, Ethan and Lyra. Blue stayed in the house and worried about her dearest friend.When Lyra and Ethan came back she was glad that they resolved their problem.Later Blue and the others were making a plan to defeat Hougen,but he showed in the house and told them that Kenny was dead. After Hougen got killed they kived happily. After 3 mothns,the girls were talking until the boys came and told them about Akakabuto and they have to leave. After they leave,Blue told to the girls that she was going to made a plan. But she found a pregnancy test. Angered blue yell them to come and show them the pregnancy test saying that it is positive and yelled who is pregnant unti she heard a little voice. Blue and the girls were shocked that Dawn was pregnant. Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Wolves